Kronos
Kronos (クロノス Kuronosu) also known as God of Time '(時間の神 ''Jikan no kami) and 'King of all Evil Things '(すべての邪悪なものの王 Subete no jaakuna mono no ō) is a transcendental being that was once the seventh leader of the Shadow Hunters tell he left, once resided in the unknown location of Edolas as king and worship as a god. He created the magic known as Nemesis Magic. Kronos is a member of The 13 as '''Arrogance. Appearance As a being of years old, Kronos has two appearances of a man. He calls his two appearances real form and clone form. His clone form is tall pale, black long hair, blue eyes and a silver neckless of the shap of a star in a circle with some ancient description carved into it. He wears a black robe with gold line trim that goes to his high-collared down to his chest, a purple scarf tied around his wast in a bow-tie and completely dark red inside of his robe. As to his normal form, Kronos becomes small and his hair changes the color to blond. He wears the same clothing except his robes are a smaller size and his purple scarf is replaced by a purple rope. His face changes becoming abit nicer looking. Personality Kronos contains a very dark personality. Having almost the same characteristic as Zeref, Kronos is super ruthless when it comes time for a fight to the death. Dark, evil and a cruel person he enjoys making anything surfer pain making it wish "it" never existed. He'll go as far as cutting his arm making it bleed just so he can feel how good pain is to him. As he loves and desires the feeling of pain even seeing it he clams he'll never stop showing off things like pain, surfer and purevil towards the world of humans. Only humans to him should be punished for the darkest crimes they have made done. Kronos explains that even being alive for a human is the greatest crime ever for the human race. As king of Edolas, Kronos personality was the same evil and heartless. All crime in his kingdom would have to pay with there lives witch he was very harsh on and with that he alone would execute them, not allowing anyone to do it. He would even go as far as making his own guards and council watch as he executed the criminals. If they even looked away from the execution they too would have to pay the life to him. History Synopsis Magic and Abilities Nemesis Magic (宿敵マジック Shukuteki Majikku): Nemesis Magic or known as Kronos Magic, is a unknown type magic that Kronos himself created millennium of years ago. The magic is based on completely destroying a target like a building or person. It's known that the magic was related and created a bit from Death Magic, Darkness Magic. Once he cast one spell of Nemesis Magic he is unable to use any other spell and magic for some certain amount of time. *'Nemesis': With this spell, Kronos is able to gain enormous amount of energy from the soul from a living thing all around him. Once he gains the energy he is then able to use it to increase his own spells power of impact. This spell effects his body making him lose his eye site on and off and gives him a huge amount of pain. *'Nemesis of Destruction': Nemesis of Destruction '''is a spell that allows Kronos to make a huge impact and a huge amount of damage. To use this spell he claps his hands then puts his hands where he would like to destroy "target" in a certain amount of distance. Once then the target is then demolish, electrified in dark aura electricity. Kronos is able to combined '''Nemesis of Destruction '''and '''Nemesis to increase the damge and impact with the target. This spell effects his body as he clams "making him feel like a knife is going through his chest constantly". *'The Nemesis Sun of Destruction' *'Nemesis: Kronos Gate of Cerberus' *'Nemesis Coffin' Requip: The Knight '(換装 ザ・ナイト ''Kansō Za Naito): As Kronos calls it '''The Dark Knight, a particular form of Requip, is a type of Magic that allows him to swap weapons and armor wherever and whenever at will. This magic has only one set of armor and sword. *''' The Dark Knight Kronos': Weakness Besides of his great magic and abilities, Kronos has couple of big weakness that can led to serious damage towards him. '''Body Sacrifice': His Nemesis Magic must use his body as a sacrifice when casting. In other words if he uses Nemesis Spells it effects his body making him lose his eye site, hearing and many pain feelings in different areas in his body. Nemesis of Destruction makes him feel like a knife is going through his chest constantly and takes a slow time to reuse. Category:Characters Category:Former Dark Mage Category:Independent Mage Category:Edolas Category:Shadow Hunter Category:The 13